Soft
by highschoolstoryteller
Summary: Nishan goes over to Julian's house one day to tutor after school. When he sees Julian's little sister Hope, he suddenly finds himself crushing on his friend's sister.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry guys, I forgot Nish-Nish doesn't wear glasses. Please don't get mad! Ahaha I'll edit it asap but it could take a while.)

Julian was talking to me at lunch yesterday when he mentioned he was struggling in Algebra.

"I need to be at a C+ to stay in the football team, and I'm at a D," explained Julian.

"Oh dear," I commented. "You know, I could help you with that."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Julian smirked. "That's why I told you."

"Oh." I went red for a moment while Julian laughed.

"If you're too busy with Science Club or whatever it's fine-"

"No no no! Julian, I want to help you!" I interrupted.

"Okay. My house tomorrow? At 5?"

"Sounds good."

We had some more meaningless chatter about Payton's new chocolate fountain ("It can melt the chocolate and keep it hot all the way through!") and then the bell rang to go to class. Walking away, I mentally got the books I'd need filed away in my head.

That brings me to now.

Outside Julian's house, I noticehow nice the exterior looks. It'sobviously a 50's style house, but the room over the garage looksa bit more 70's. Painted a nice cream colourwith a grey roof, it looksquintessentially suburban.

I ringthe doorbell, and I hear- no, feel- Julian racing to the door.

"Nishan! My man!" He frownswhen he seesthe books. "Why do we need books?"

"It's been scientifically proven that studying with the temptation of a computer, mobile phone, tablet etcetera can make your study less effective," I quote.

"Yeah, okay, you know what's up. Come in!"

Walking inside, I take off my shoes and stand there, waiting for some directions.

"Okay, so you haven't been to my house before. Umm... My room's upstairs, the kitchen's in front of you, lounge to your right, bathroom by the kitchen. Questions?"

"None really," I smile.

"Cool. Come on up!"

We walk (Julian really sprints) up the ivory carpeted stairs, and I see pictures through the stairwell. Baby Julian with a rattle. Toddler Julian with a little soccer ball. Julian on his first day of elementary school. Quite cute, if I'm honest. Then  
/there's a little toddler girl blowing out her candles while Julian blows a party horn. I vaguely remember Payton talking about Julian's little sister Hope. Maybe that's her.

At the top of the stairs, Julian goes left, and left again into a room that smells vaguely of an Abercrombie and Fitch store, or a sweaty gym locker room.

"Welcome to my hang!" Julian sits on a cushiony chair at a desk covered in papers and miscellaneous things that he probably hasn't touched in years. There's dust over half the desk, and I instinctively go to open a window.

"Where should I sit?" I say cautiously, trying not to step on anything.

"Umm... Let me grab you a chair from the study." Julian leaves, and I'm left to try and find a space on his desk where I can put my stuff. Carefully placing a pile of papers (dated back to 2013...?!) on the floor, I put the books there. As I put them  
/down, a lot of dust goes up and into my mouth.

"Ah-choo!" I sneeze loudly, and internally hope nobody heard that. As I push my glasses up my nose, I hear little steps coming towards the door. I instinctively turn around, and there is the cutest girl I've ever seen. Long brown hair, reddish brownish  
/pinkish lips, soul searching brown eyes, and... Oh my. The cutest little breasts I've ever laid eyes on! Mentally, I slap myself for thinking such a thing about someone who has to be Hope, my friend's little sister. I look down. She's got the lushest  
/thighs, sweetest shorts, and an innocent expression that really says to me "Nishan, stop being a pervert!". Of course, she doesn't know I'm thinking that. But I get nervous sometimes, thinking people can hear me think. Nish the nerd, paranoid about  
/something scientifically impossible.

"Hi," she whispers softly.

"Hello, you're Hope, right?" My palms are sweaty, and I smooth my Mohawk down. Calm down Nishan.

"Yeah. You are...?"

"Nishan."

"Hi Nishan, it's lovely to meet you." She blushes, and looks like she's going to run away. Her voice is so soft! All of her is so soft! I'd imagine, anyway.

"How are you?" I cringe internally. Ugh! I just small talked her! Kill me now!

"I'm good, yeah..." She pauses. "You?"

I can't tell if she's shy or just a bit put off by my socially inept behavior. "I'm going well." Before I can say anything though, Julian bursts through the door with a chair.

"I found you a chair!" Julian is a fire engine, sirens blaring compared to Hope.

"Julian! I was just talking to-" I gesture to Hope, but she isn't there.

"Yeah yeah. Hope's quite shy. You've met her before right? When you were helping her with Asher."

"Ohh. I remember that!" So I've met her. I was probably too caught up in doing computer things that I didn't notice her. How, I don't know.

"Anyway, you can yak with her afterwards." I nod, and we get working on quadratics and graphs.

After studying, Julian is putting the chair back when I see Hope by the front door as I'm lacing up my shoes.

"Hey Nishan, are you any good at Physics? I've been having a bit of trouble with it."

"I am, and I could help you if you want me to." I smile at her sweetly.

"Hehe!" Her laugh sounds like a wind chime. "That's why I was asking."

I roll my eyes a bit. Like brother, like sister. I doubt Hope would be having threesomes with the cheerleaders though (ssh... You didn't hear it from me!) but in some respects they seem quite alike.

I go home that night, and while I'm in the shower I think about Hope. Her small little breasts. I wonder how they'd feel. As an avid erotica reader I have read so many stories about how wonderful breasts feel, and now I feel like I have to have her. I  
/don't, I'd just like to. Ugh. Nishan the pervert strikes again. I turn the water from hot to cold and try to clean my mind like I'm cleaning my body. Hope wouldn't be keen on me anyways. Skinny Indian kid. Ah well.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian was talking to me yesterday while we were eating "Surprise Sushi" in the cafeteria.  
"Hope wants you to come over tomorrow to help with her Physics. It'll be me and her at home and I'll give you two space. I'll be swimming in the pool in the yard. I gotta stay fit, you know?"  
"I'll be at your place at... 4:30?"  
"4:30 it is. I'll text Hope now."

So here I am again, at Julian's house. I push up my glasses as I ring the bell. As the Westminster chimes play, I can't hear Julian barreling down the hall. The door opens suddenly, and I jump a bit.  
"Hi," Hope softly greets me.  
"Hey there."  
She lets me in, and I notice her short shorts. I know my school has a lax uniform policy (dress for the weather) but I'm certain Statton would NOT let those shorts anywhere near the grounds. They do show off hercute legs though.  
Taking my shoes off, I follow Hope to a room pretty much the opposite of Julian's. Clean desk, bed made, windows open, and not a single dust particle to be seen.  
"What are you working on now?" I ask Hope.  
"Electricity and currents, that stuff."  
I walk Hope through how to measure current, and while I'm doing that at times I can feel her little mounds pressing against my shoulder. Oh shiiiit. The feeling is so good that I lose my place a few times in what I'm saying. She giggles though, so it  
more than makes up for my stupidity.  
About halfway through explaining resistance, she takes her jacket off. And oh fuck.  
Her shirt is sheer. Not completely, but enough that I see two brown circles underneathit. Her nipples.  
I feel myself getting hard. She has to know that her shirt is sheer. That there's no bra on underneath. That I'm ready to explode. Go full nuclear. Shit, it's hot.  
I try to explain resistance, but as my talking falters and my resistance to her beautiful presence fades, she places her hand over mine.  
"You're really cute Nishan." I blush. "Especially when you go all red." My cheeks turn crimson. "Like that."  
"Hope... I'm not sure what to do. You're so so so cute. Oh my goodness. But you're my best friend's sister. And you're... Like... Umm... Pretty young. Crap." My talking again slows down.  
"You're hard too."  
"Is it obvious?" I blurt.  
She touches my thigh. "Well, if you're looking at it." She goes a deep red.  
"You're so soft."  
"Huh? You haven't even touched me."  
"Your voice, your personality. It's so soft."  
"Do you want to find out if I'm soft physically too?"  
I let out a shaky heavy deep falling-off-a-cliff breath. "Yes," I gently whisper.  
"Touch me."  
My hands are shaking. They're sweaty too. Oh my goodness. I've never touched a girl before. Except for hands and one time when I had to help Sakura put on a cosplay outfit and because the costume was too stiff I had to pull up her stockings. But this  
isn't Sakura. This is Hope. The softest girl.  
My hand reaches out, and touches her arm.  
"Don't be afraid," she says so so softly.  
"I'm trying."  
My hand slides up her arm (curse you sweaty palms!) and hits her shirt covered shoulder. To go down or no? My lust filled mind makes the call. Down we go.  
5 inches... 4 inches... 3 inches... 2 inches... 1 inch...  
"Oh my goodness." I sigh as I touch the edge of her breast. Soft. Even through the fabric it's soft. So soft.  
"Nishan... Touch me more."  
As my hand touches her breast, my other hand goes into her hair, moving her forwards, until our lips touch.  
Her lips are soft as we kiss gently. So silky soft. Break away, go in again. Brush my tongue against her lip. I'm going by those smut filled stories, but right now there's no end game. Just soft Hope, and her soft body, and her soft voice.  
I squeeze her breast. A moan comes through her lips. I break off the kiss, to go to her neck. Caress. Kiss. Suck. Careful not to hurt her by breaking a blood vessel with my kissing. I want her to be loved. Give her hickeys. The nice soft painless kind.  
Fuck. Hope. Oh my goodness. I've never felt this way before.  
We break apart as Hope pulls off my shirt. I lift my arms, and it comes off. She stands up, and moves to her bed. I follow, aware of my throbbing erection. She looks at me, and very carefully takes off her shorts. As they come off, I see her white panties.  
There's a little arousal stain, and I know I need her in my arms right now. I unbutton my jeans, and she looks as my bottoms give way to Captain America boxers. She giggles (I love it) and pulls me on top of her. Before she can do anything else, I  
grind against her. Ooh. She's moaning a bit now. I groan a bit, loving how I can feel her wetness. Her shirt comes off, and my mouth's on her nipples.  
I may as well be floating, that's how alive I feel. Skin on skin contact is the best feeling in the world. I don't know about sex, but I want to be like this with Hope forever. Her hands are grabbing at my boxers, and I help her take them off.  
My dick is sticking out now, and there's fluid leaking a bit from the top. Hope looks ready to blush right out of her skin, and I hope she doesn't mind my less than average sized organ. She doesn't look like it though.  
My mind suddenly catches up. From Physics to this? How? It feels so surreal. And soft. Her hands that are beginning to stroke my length are soft. Wow. Information overload! Sensory overload! I might blow my load while I'm at it. But as her lips touch  
the head, I know I'm screwed.  
"Hope, do you like this?"  
"Yes!"  
"Umm... It might not umm... I'm going to umm... Fuck! Umm... I'm going to come!"  
My cum comes out. Hope is trying to swallow, but I grab her trash can. She spits into it, and smiles.  
"Thanks Nish."  
"No problem Hope."  
We smile, then we cuddle on her bed. It's been half an hour of study, an hour of non study, and now I feel lightheaded.  
I look at Hope's panties, then I get an idea. I go down until my face is level with her cooch, and then kiss it over her panties. A moan rises from Hope, and I continue. Then I gently remove her pants and nearly cry.  
Her beautiful crotch is right in front of me. There are so many little brown curls, and as I spread her lips apart, I see a swollen button. I rub my finger up and down her pussy, and then slide a finger in. Only a little bit. I need to work out what I'm  
doing.  
Hope tenses up, then says "Yes Nishan... Please keep doing what you're doing."  
I alternate between mouth and finger, clitand lips and inside, then I hear Hope start to say something as she freezes up, then softly cries out. I keep going until she's relaxed, and then she brings me up for a kiss.  
"Can you tutor me again?" She whispers to me.  
"Yes please. Should I bring a rubber?"  
We rest in each other's arms until Julian calls for me to come down. I kiss Hope goodbye, get dressed, then drive home with Julian.  
"What were you two doing? You took ages!"  
"Oh, physics. You know." I smile though, as I remember how Hope felt. So so soft.


End file.
